Tregua
by Asshai
Summary: Jacob PoV. Justo antes del final de Luna Nueva. Algo que podría haber pasado entre ellos dos, Bella y Jacob.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos y personajes y todo, es de S. Meyer. La ficción creada de la ficción mia... jejeje, no saco ningún provecho publicandolo.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi AniLaurie, como siempre. En esto se lo tengo que dedicar a ella, que tiene la paciencia de leer las historias aún sin soportar a Jacob.. Y al resto de fans de Twilight y.. a Ninfa, que también quiere a Jacob.. jaja.

**Spoilers:** Casi, casi el final de Luna Nueva, de hecho, sólo me falta por leerme el prólogo de ese libro.. pero antes tenía que escribir una pequeña historia. Jacob PoV.

** TREGUA.**

-¿Bella?

-Eso dicen hijo, aunque aún no he podido hablar con Charlie.

Salí de la habitación sin volver a contestarle y me encerré en el taller. Ahora estaba más vacío que nunca. No lo había notado tan vacío.. Eché una mirada alrededor, las herramientas y las piezas inútiles seguían en el mismo sitio donde, seguramente, un día las dejé antes de mi transformación.

Me senté en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del fondo. Bella ha vuelto. Seguramente esté con esos chupasangre festejando el éxito de su misión. Los Cullen habían vuelto al pueblo, esa noticia había volado como el viento. Todos los Cullen.

Incluso él, pensé con amargura.

-¿Jacob?

Escuché su voz, incluso antes de olerla. Se me tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo, aunque intenté parecer sereno e indiferente cuando apareció por la entrada.

-¡Ah!, estás aquí. –dijo desde fuera, sin atreverse a entrar-. He hablado con tu padre y no estaba muy seguro de si te habías marchado más lejos.

-Bienvenida de nuevo. Me alegra ver que estás viva.

Vi cómo bajó la mirada al suelo. Creí que avergonzada, pero también había resignación y cautela, como si hubiera ensayado esa postura antes de venir.

-Lo sé, escucha Jacob..

-Yo también lo sé, Bella. Sé que sientes habernos tenido preocupados, sé que sientes haber llegado a conocerme tanto porque ahora no sabes cómo manejar una situación tan complicada..

-Te equivocas. –su seguridad me sorprendió -. Te equivocas Jacob, no siento el haberte conocido en absoluto, es más, doy las gracias cada día que pasa por haberme puesto en tu camino aquel primer día en la playa.

-El día que me usaste. –vi el golpe que supuso para ella la frase cuando dio un ligero paso atrás.

-No te usé, bueno, quizá si necesitaba que me contaras todo aquello. Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué, da igual. Eso es agua pasada. –me incorporé y me sacudí los vaqueros, apoyándome con un pie en la pared -. Y ahora, supongo que tu vida puede seguir adelante. Si necesitas algo, aquí estaré.

Ya no le resultaba útil. La consolé y la ayudé todo lo que pude, y no porque ella me lo pidiera, ni por una obra social, es que yo la quería. Es que yo la quiero. No pude evitar mirarla con ternura en los ojos, aún así aparté tan rápido esa mirada, que no creo que lograra sentirla.

Pero con Edward aquí¿de qué servía el amigo licántropo?, más bien estorbaba.

-Jake, verás –comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a mí, despacio -, no quiero que estemos resentidos. Sé que los Cullen y ustedes sois irreconciliables, sé que ellos se libran por el pacto pero.. yo os quiero a ambos.

-Y yo te quiero a ti –no iba a andarme con cuidado, más no podía perder -, pero no puedo permanecer al lado del vampiro.

-Estoy saliendo con el vampiro.

-El vampiro te destrozó. –no podía creer que siguiera pensando que alguien así le convenía -. Lo hará otra vez si le das esa oportunidad Bella, él tiene toda una vida por delante..

-No, no hables de lo que no sabes Jacob. –ahora fui yo el que agachó la cabeza, controlándome, se ve que Bella lo notó porque suavizó sus palabras-, al menos, no hasta que me escuches.

-¡No tengo que escucharte! –dejé de apoyarme en la pared y avancé hacia ella-. Te ha dicho lo que querías oír. Hoy se puede sentir a gusto contigo, pero no les conoces, Bella.

-¡Tú tampoco les conoces! De hecho, me habéis usado como fuente de información.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No me había expresado con claridad y Bella a veces, era algo obtusa.

-No conoces a los hombres Bella, no a los chupasangre. –la dejé atrás y me salí hacia fuera para respirar mejor.

-Sea como sea, estoy saliendo con Edward.

No tenía ganas de seguir con la disputa, se veía a lo lejos. Así que acepté su respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Eso has venido a decirme sólo?.

-Lo cierto es que no, eso me lo has hecho decir tú. He venido a disculparme por haberme largado así, y a decirte que todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos no lo cambio por nada Jacob. Ni por nadie, entiéndelo. Sólo que tengo que dar otra oportunidad a esto, o me arrepentiré.

-Cuando no estés con él, La Push estará dónde siempre, no te puedo asegurar dónde estaré yo, no porque te vaya a evitar Bella, que eso jamás se me ha cruzado por la mente, si no porque sigo estando ocupado con.. lo mío.

-Entiendo.

-Y porque no pienso estar a su lado.

-Lo entiendo también. Jacob..

Se situó a mi lado fuera del taller y me puso una mano sobre mi hombro, apenas si llegaba a apoyarla entera. Le cogí la mano y se la bajé, sin soltarla.

-Sabes que nunca te he visto de esa forma.

-Lo sé. –bastante bien que lo sabía. Lo sufría todos los días.

-Pero que te veo como mi mejor amigo. Y me duele que tengamos que distanciarnos algo.

-A mi me duele más, créeme, pero no hay nada que hacerle.

-Nada. Sólo hacerte una última pregunta..

-Lo que quieras, Bella.

-¿Seguro que te merezco la pena?.

-¿Perdona? -podía sentir muchas cosas, tenía todos mis instintos desarrollados pero con Bella siempre había algo que me cogía por sorpresa.

-Pues que puedes pasar de mi Jacob. No complicarte si no quieres, no te voy a pedir que hagas algo con lo que no te sientas bien.

-De nuevo, te pierdes Bella. Contigo me siento fenomenal. Contigo.

Afirmó seria con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al suelo. Lo había entendido a la perfección y seguía sintiéndose algo culpable. Y no tenía por qué hacerlo, ni yo podía reclamarle nada. Se había enamorado de él, antes de tener yo oportunidad ninguna hacia su corazón. Pero si él volvía a hacerle daño, el problema se acabaría, porque le echaría o algo peor.

-Hasta pronto Jacob.

-Hasta pronto.

La vi alejarse de la casa y luego, minutos después, arrancar el motor del coche. Eché a correr hacia el bosque, pero no llegué a transformarme, esto lo tenía que sentir como humano. Esta tregua, mitad reencuentro, mitad separación de ambos, tenía que sentirla como hombre. Y tendría que aprender a superarla, como persona.

** FIN. **


End file.
